


You don't love me and I know now

by Lorettadezarav



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorettadezarav/pseuds/Lorettadezarav
Summary: Christen is straight as far as she knows. Katie, her best friend, has a crush on a retired and hot athlete. Christen is jealous but she is straight, isn’t she?
Relationships: Christen Press/Original Character(s), Tobin Heath/Christen Press, Tobin Heath/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

"You’re late." Katie muttered as she types furiously on her cellphone.

"Well, parking was never one of my strengths..." Christen rolled her eyes without finish her complaint before Katie gets up out of her arms to hug her.

Katie had innocently chosen the most crowded coffee shop to meet her best friend and former college classmate while she was staying in Los Angeles. They hadn't seen each other for years, two years to be exact. Christen had accepted a job in Washington, however she had returned two months ago due to a terminal illness from her mother, sadly losing her battle two weeks ago. Katie had always been a very good friend of hers, distracted but still dedicated in her own way. She was with Christen in her worst moments of anxiety crisis in college. They met because she became the girlfriend of Christen's boyfriend's best friend, with whom Christen still had a 5-year relationship.

"I know baby driver. I missed you so much. Sorry for not being here for your mother's funeral. Stacy was a great woman and a great mother. I'm so sorry, honey, I promise you weeks of hugs.” Katie didn't drop Christen from her arms and kissed the side of her head.

"Don't worry, I'm better, she's in a better place right know. It still hurts, but she doesn't feel pain anymore." The brunette said almost like a sigh. Her mother was so young, so important to her and her sisters, she is still in pain. "Now, would you like to tell me about that fun, and social active life of yours?" She asked trying to light the mood.

After catching up on their lives almost two hours inside de crowded coffee shop, Katie asked _the_ question. "So, where's Perry? You always are attached at the hip.” Almost in an incredulous tone. I _f you knew_. Christen thought.

"He has been very busy, he is closing a salmon-related business in Norway, I don't know, we haven't talked much in the last two days... Anyway, we're doing just fine I think." She resigned herself to say with a sigh, trying not giving importance to what her boyfriend was doing. Of course he accompanied her throughout the worst period of her mother's illness, but the passion for his work was something that had always characterized Perry's life.  


_What if Perry uses the same passion in our relationship? Maybe she would be ready for the next step, maybe she would want marrying him, a family with him._

Every time when Christen's mind began to think about Perry's absence, she feels a pain in her chest, her fists clench, she feels that maybe, just maybe she wasn't enough for him and his perfect and planned life. _  
_

"Hey! Earth to Christen? It's okay darling, Perry has always loved you, he's just an idiot sometimes with his work and that kind stuff since college. But he's a good guy. Maybe he's also waiting for the signals for the next step. You know what I mean?” Katie gave her a suggestive look and a wink, rising her eyebrows and causing a small smile in Christen's mouth.

"You're a dork but I love you and I missed you so much." She took her hand as if appreciating the gesture of having made her smile even a little. And avoiding at all costs to continue talking about their relationship, their future in terms of commitment, marriage and children, she preferred to change the subject. "Now tell me the truth Nolan, I want to know what you are up to in that dorky head of yours, I can suspect something by your face, please don't tell me that you came to Los Angeles for a man." She said trying to look serious.

Katie just laughed, Christen knew her friend so well that she was able to suspect her plan from the start. The smaller woman took a sip of her tea to prepare to tell her what she was up to.

“First of all, I am a lucky girlfriend with a very handsome boyfriend who is currently looking for an apartment to stay in the coming months, thank you. Second I CAN'T HELP MYSELF CHRIS, I AM COLLABORATING IN A PRODUCTION FOR A DOCUMENTARY ON THE LIFE OF ONE OF THE MOST HOT PLAYER OF THE USWNT!. ” Katie yelled, almost forgetting where they were, raising her hands.

"You're impossible." Christen laughed shaking his head. "You don't change. I remember when you had a crush on the Spanish teacher and you followed her on LinkedIn, Instagram, Facebook and SoundCloud.” 

"Well, my GAYdar didn't fail and we ended up having coffee a couple of months ago when I ran into her in New York." Katie said with a chest full of pride.

"NO WAY. Please tell me you didn't try to kiss her.” Christen said laughing so loud inside the coffee shop, drawing attention from the nearest tables.

"Well, let's just say it wasn't a complete kiss, but yes, it was just a peck on the lips and that's enough for me. Mission accomplished." Katie finished with a sip of her tea trying to compose herself. "Well, since you didn't ask me, the player that I was talking about is the famous Tobin Heath, SHE IS SO HOT that I repeat it again I c a n 't h e l p m y s e l f Chris, I'm not going to lose my professionalism or anything. Or at least, I will try not to.” Katie said as she was searching for a photo from Instagram to show Christen how hot the athlete was. "PLEASE LOOK AT HER ARMS! I don't know if I wanted to be her or be with her, really.” 

Christen was always straight as far as she knew. On more than one occasion she had kissed a girl for fun in some random bar, or years ago in college. However, she never refused the idea that any girl could caught her attention. Which of course happened, some nice bartender, some colleague or women politician has captivated her by their intelligence and stuff. Perry was smart, but something else was missing, she never knew what.  
Now she was looking at the toned arms of a girl she didn't know. She never has an interest in sports in general, which was of course Katie's area, much less professionals athletes. She was into politics, public figures, congressmen, businessmen, etc. But something happened to her after the premature death of her mother, something about that made her think about on whether she was really passionate about what she was doing.

"Christen? Tell me something, or... Are you drooling like me?” Katie hinted, knowing that wasn't the case with her straight friend but wanting to catch Christen's attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, she's very attractive. Please don't screw up, it seems like a great project, or at least wait for the project to finish before you can screw up. Does she has a girlfriend or something?” Christen asked. Not really interested in the sentimental life of the athlete, but trying to show some interest in the conversation and hide her questioning the lack of passion in her own relationship.

"I hope not, because it would break my straight heart. In fact, I have a meeting with her in about 30 more minutes in this same cafe, please wish me luck. Do I look good? Would you kiss me if you were a professional athlete? ” Katie winked her. _  
_

"Oh my god Katie, I can't believe you're using me right now." Christen joked. “I'd kiss you, but you kissed that annoying teacher, sorry.”

"Christen, you are SO boring. Do you have something to do later?" Katie asked trying to find Christen's eyes. "Maybe you can stay with me a little longer, and maybe you can sit in that empty table right there and watch me use all my charm to OF COURSE _interview_ Tobin freaking Heath." Katie said trying to look serious.

 _When was the last time that I did something so stupid and fun?_ Christen asked to herself while she was bitting her lips really thinking about it. She was wondering if she really wanted to wait while her friend interviewed and probably flirted with a girl with she actually had to behave professionally. She wasn't really curious about Tobin Heath, but the situation itself sounded fun. "I can't do that Katie, and I really have to go home to help Perry's little brother with a random assignment from college about US presidents and junk food." Christen said unsure if she wanted or not.

"Okay Chris, but you owe me ten tequila shots and a girls night like in the old days." Katie warned her pointing with her finger.

The two friends stayed talking for a while until Katie received a text message from the athlete. Christen understood the signal and start to make her way home. So they said their goodbyes with a tight hug and Christen walked towards the door where she met the cutest brown eyes with the most tender expression she had ever seen. The girl was wearing a grey hoodie and an orange snapback perfectly backward, a grey nike jogger and bright orange sneakers. The time seemed to stop, Christen couldn't help herself to lick her lips as she was looking the girl from head to toe. The fresh smell from the girl made Christen close her eyes for a moment until she realized who this mysterious girl was, Katie's guest, Tobin Heath. Christen knew that she was caught and she didn't know what to do, she was blushing and the footballer was still holding her gaze to the green eyed woman while both of them were standing in the door of the coffee shop. 

"I'm so- I th-." The athlete mumble as she looked at Christen in confusion, still holding the door to let Christen out.

"I wa- yes. Oh I'm sorry. Thank you. ” Christen said, blushing so hard trying to look the floor, or anywhere but the girl's eyes.

"Yeah sure." Tobin nods giving her signature smile to the green eyed woman.

Christen stood outside for a moment, laughing at herself, at the whole situation, at her own misery. Not really understanding what had just happened. Was that Tobin Heath? In pictures she seemed so different Christen thought. The footballer had a rough expression in every picture and seems to be the typical cocky professional athlete, not the tender and soft woman she just saw. She didn't know what happened that day, but something felt different.

 _"Are you going to kiss her too?"_ Christen texted Katie late that night, hoping that the answer to the question was _no._


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm Tobin, Tobin Heath." Tobin said with her signature grin as they're shaking hands.

"Hi! How ar- How are you d- Hi." Katie curses herself for her own misery. But giving an honest smile to Tobin who keeps trying to look composed but at the same time confused with the whole situation. Including the scene with the gorgeous green eyed woman outside the coffee shop.

 _What's going on with this people, Jesus._ Tobin thought, not in a bad way. But the latest events in the past five minutes has been very confusing. She was chill and calm walking to the coffee shop to meet some journalist who was going to work with in a project about her own biography. The footballer wanted to keep the focus of this documentary in her career, not in her personal life. She was always reserved and protective with her relationships, her family, friends and her ex dead girlfriend, who lost her life in a tragic car-train crash years ago. This tragically event was after of hearing some rumors about Tobin cheating on her with another teammate which was far from the truth, so Tobin feels that she never forgives herself for letting the media talks about her personal life. The girl didn't realize that the train was coming so she crossed without looking to the sides and the car was smashed giving her zero chances to survive. The police say that she was distracted looking her cell phone that was the painful part for Tobin.

The conversation went well, even with a nervous and anxious Katie who didn't stop asking question about Tobin's personal life and interest. Even when Tobin didn't want to talk about it, she felt comfortable talking to Katie about topics that actually won't be touched on the documentary, like her favorite pizza, gummies and her favorite music. She felt like she was talking with a friend. Of course she has good friends like Allie, Alex and Kelley but this was different, it was new and very interesting.

Katie was attractive, Tobin couldn’t say the opposite but she wasn’t really interested as Katie was, not in that way. Turns out that Katie started to be very touchy with Tobin, but Tobin didn’t seem to be bothered by that. The conversation was mostly friendly so the athlete didn’t even think about it.

After the death of her ex, Tobin didn’t have any serious or long relationships. When she felt lonely, she went out with her friends to some pub and kissed with a random girl but nothing more, she didn’t feel like she wanted to do something else, it didn’t feel right. Now she was retired and working as an assistant couch of a team in LA. Working for some sports brand and helping homeless children to reach their dreams of being professional football players and finding better living conditions and opportunities for them and their families.

__

When Katie checked her cell phone later that night still delighted by the scent of Tobin body when she hugged for their goodbyes, charmed by the beautiful and tender smile and ecstatic by the humility of this retired athlete, she saw two notifications of message. One from Christen, the other one was from an unknown number. She opened the recent one from the unknown number.

**_“Hi, it’s tobin here. it was nice meeting you. please let me know if you need anything else from me :) for the documentary. thank you again.”_ **

She read the message like ten times. Saving the number and kissing ten more times her cellphone. Then she read Christen’s message.

**_“Are you going to kiss her too?”._ **

<To Christen> **“Very funny. I love you too, thank you. I don’t know Chris, she was really charming. Straight my ass lol.”**

<To Tobin Heath> **“My pleasure Tobin, thank you for your time. Let me know when you’re available, I’ll send you an email with the details. You can text me here too if you want. Goodnight.”**

**__**

Christen woke up with the sound of an opening door. She didn’t mind because she was still sleepy, but suddenly the brunette remembered that she was indeed alone and Perry would arrive in two more days. Christen was almost naked, just with a pant and didn’t have enough time to cover her torso. So she tried to cover herself with the sheets and she stayed still. When the bedroom door opened, Perry entered into the room, still dressed in a suit. Christen was surprised and scared at the same time.

“Perry! Oh my god, warn a girl. Why are you doing here? I mean, you should be in Norway.” Christen exclaimed.

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t want to wake you up last night. I was missing you so much and the last meeting it wasn’t really important, so I skipped it. Wait, are you complaining for me being here with you?”. Perry said, closing the gap between them, straddling Christen’s hips. “All naked, and soft, and sexy, and hot, and mine…”. Perry was almost whispering the last word.

They kissed slowly, christen couldn’t resist deepening the kiss and gripped Perry’s neck trying to let Perry’s full weight above her. Christen moaned for the sensation of Perry’s hardness beneath his pants.

“You are so hard baby, let me do something about it.” Christen said almost like a plead. “I missed so much.”

“Fuck Chris, I want you, I want to fuck you so hard.” Perry whispered causing Christen’s body shudders.

Christen and Perry ended having the fastest and roughest sex that they have had in months. Even with that, christen never felt like she gets the peak of arousal, something was missing, but she always tried not to think about it. Not because Perry and his performance in bed, it was something deeper.

When Perry went to take a shower, christen checked her cell phone and saw a few notifications, one was a Katie’s reply to the text that she sent her last night and some from her Instagram. She opened the app and immediately saw a picture posted recently upload from Katie. It was a picture of her and Tobin having coffee. Christen’s stomach twisted to saw her friend and the same attractive girl that she saw on the exit door of the coffee shop, hugging like old friends, and revealing the athlete’s toned and tanned arms. Christen traced with her fingers through the screen Tobin's arms and torso.

“Why are you blushing babe?” Suddenly said Perry entering the bedroom just with a towel covering his pelvis. “See something you like?” Said the blonde man with a cocky smile.

 _If you knew._ Christen thought. "Come here honey, I need you to hold me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading. As I said before, I'm trying to improve my grammar.  
> You can send me messages on tumblr, if you have any idea for this story I'll read. If you feel alone or sad for everything is happening outside I'm here.


	3. Chapter 3

“She’s totally into you, Toby”. Kelley said with her mouth full of cookies.

The two old teammates and friends were sitting on the beach after a long surf afternoon. Tobin has told her that she and Katie have been sending texts for last two days. Talking about random stuff. Tobin wasn’t really interested on flirting back with the journalist, but she wasn’t do it something against it.

“I don’t know Kel, she’s helping me a lot with the interviews and the documentary and all the stuff that I have to talk there about my life. We’re practicing a lot and she’s teaching me some communication skills. If she’s really flirting with me, that would be so… Hummm…”

“Unprofessional?” Kelley interrupted.

“Yeah, I don’t know, maybe.” Tobin said insecure if she was feeling disappointed or used, OR maybe Katie was like this with all the guests.

“Tobito, don’t come to talk to me about unprofessional things. Remember when you stayed in the locker room with that fan after a match? I heard you both. She was like PLEASE, TOBIN, PLEASE TOUCH ME, OH MY GOD TOB-“. Kelly tried to emulate the girl’s moans and Tobin punched her arm.

“SHUP UP! She wasn’t moaning, I didn’t touch her and SHE WASN’T A FAN. She was a friend’s friend. She was just using my jersey, doesn’t mean she was a REAL fan or anything, okay?” Tobin said all flustered and blushing hard.

The “fan” who Kelley was talking about, was a girl who Tobin met in a birthday party of a friend of hers. Actually, it was a real fan and she approached to Tobin and talked to her all night. They ended changing numbers and Tobin invited her to a match. They made out in the locker room after the match. The girl wanted to have sex with Tobin, but Tobin wasn’t so sure about what she was doing. She was really attractive and hot, and the kisses were heated. Tobin had the girl pressed against the wall, with the hands above her head, kissing her neck, behind the ear and the collarbone as she was rocking their hips fiercely. The fan wanted more, but Tobin stopped her moves and tried to recover her breath. She said to the girl that she wasn’t ready to do something more and the girl just nodded and said to Tobin that it was okay. They never spoke again.

“I mean, Katie is kind of hot. I didn’t know she was into girls. I know her from college and she used to date boys. Maybe you just to give her a try.” Kelley shrugged. “NOW, tell me about that friend of yours who you’re going to introduce me.” Kelley changed the subject to talk about a girl who saw in Tobin’s Instagram.

“Kel, I didn’t say that. But yeah, we can hang out with her if that means you’re going to worry about YOUR own life.” The footballer said with a more relaxed tone.

__

Christen spent the day with Perry. They went to have lunch to a fancy restaurant and took a walk in the beach. It was all love and kisses and hugs. But Christen couldn’t think in something else but the beautiful brown (or maybe hazel) eyes. She couldn’t take off her mind the perfect smile who saw in Katie’s picture feeling guilty like she was cheating on Perry or even worst.

When Perry went to the bathroom’s restaurant she checked on Tobin’s Instagram, she could picture herself touching the smooth skin, scratching Tobin's toned and beautiful back. She didn’t remember have had fantasies about kissing girls. Maybe she thought about some actress having sex in a movie while she was getting off, but nothing more than that. Christen tried to tell herself that it was something normal have that kind of thoughts, but the feeling that the person was so close to her, in the same city, talking with her best friend; but at the same time so far, because of course Tobin didn't know about Christen's existence and never would be with someone like Christen, of course a lot of hot girls wanted and actually had the lucky of being with the athlete. Christen remembered perfect the fresh essence from Tobin's body, she could noticed it and just with the thought the fire inside of her began to light and burn everything.

_Does she always smell like that? Wha would happen if I-_

All the thoughts were always interrupted by Perry’s presence.

"Can you believe that there was a line in men's bathroom? Never seen before." Perry chuckled and kissed Christen's head.

__

<INCOMING CALL FROM KATIE>

 ** _“Hey Chris, are you busy right know?”_** Katie said with some urgency in her voice.

“I’m fine thank you, and you? Always so polite. But no, I mean yeah, I’m with Perry in the car right know. But tell me, what’s going on?” Christen said.

 ** _“So, I need you to ask you something. Do you have a surfboard? I know you probably have one, please tell me that you have one, or Perry I don’t really care.”_** Katie said a little anxious looking for Christen’s fast and positive answer.

“A WHAT? Katie, is that you? You’re probable laziest person I’ve EVER MET. Why would you wan-.” Christen chuckled incredulous for Katie’s weird request.

 ** _“Just answer the question, Press”._** Katie said through the line with a most demanding tone.

“Okay okay, hold on. Babe? Do you still have that surfboard that you used with Josh like TWO TIMES?” Christen said with emphasis in the word “two”. Perry nodded. “Yeah, Perry still has it. Come to my house to get it as soon as you can, I have a flight in like tw-.” Christen said as she looked her watch. But Katie ended the call. “Oh my god, she ended the call. I can’t believe it.” Christen laughed trying to be annoyed.

“What’s going on with Katie?” Perry said with a face that Christen couldn’t read. “Maybe she’s not a good influence for you. Always when you two go out something happens.” Perry said with no response from Christen. The brunette was in her own world.

_Why would she need a surfboard? Is it for her? Maybe she’s going to surf with Tobin, she has a few pictures on her Instagram surfing._

“CHRISTEN!” Perry yelled at her trying to catch her attention making her jump from her seat.

“Oh, I’m sorry I was just thinking the stuff that I have to put on my suitcase for the trip. Washington DC is wild, you know, they judge you for the color of your clothes, if they match, the height of the heels, your hair, it’s exhausting”. Christen lied, trying to change the subject.

Perry always was very protective and always was trying to get Christen’s attention when he was in town. Christen never actually think that he might be jealous of her own friends, it doesn’t have any sense. Perry was a good guy for her anyways or that was what she thought.

The couple arrived to the house and Christen went to the garage with the mission of finding the surfboard in record time. When she came back to the living room with the surfboard, she seemed very happy for the triumph for finding it. Perry was still a little concerned about something that Christen didn’t understand. He took Christen’s hips for behind and started to kiss her near to the ear, the sweet spot that drives Christen crazy and makes her moan almost immediately.

“Please don’t go to DC, stay with me, I’ll take care of you.” Perry said as he kissed Christen’s neck. Christen tried to escape from Perry’s arms when she heard the bell.

_It must be Katie, perfect timing._

“Perry mmm… That feels so good but let me open the door, that must be Katie and I’m going to be late, I don’t want to lose my flight AGAIN.” Christen made an effort trying to talk eloquent and feeling so turned on already because Perry’s insistence.

“She can wait, DC can wait, everybody can wait”. Perry insisted holding Christen tighter.

“CHRISTEN?? I KNOW YOU’RE THERE. OPEN THE DOOR, I WONT TAKE LONG I PROMISE. WAIT, I CAN'T PROMISE YOU THAT BUT STILL.” Katie started becoming impatient knocking the bell and the door at the same time.

_Perfect timing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading.  
> For those whom have told me things about Christen's straight situation, hold on a little and be patient. Things are going to change. You know, for some people being gay is a whole process. It happens, it's not a standardized process neither has an applicable time parameter for everyone equally. 
> 
> Hope you like this new one!


	4. Chapter 4

"Spill it out”. Christen said as she crossed her arms and gave a suspicious look to Katie.

“Okay, guilty. I’m going to surf with Tobin freaking Heath this week. I don’t know anything about surfing. I’m sure I’m going to swallow a lot of salty water that I could cook an entire chicken inside my body.” Katie said frustrated, both hands in her face. “I lied, I probably said something like ‘OH SURFING IS MY FAVOURITE THING ABOUT LIVING IN L.A’ God, I’m so stupid, what should I do”. Katie sited in Christen’s couch with a long sigh.

“What do you want from her? Besides the documentary and all the working stuff. Be honest, I know you.” Christen said as she was sitting next to Katie.

Christen didn’t want to know the truth. She has been spending hours checking Tobin’s profile on Instagram looking and memorizing every picture of the athlete. She tried really hard to read every emotion in Tobin’s face, Tobin’s Friends, Tobin’s favorite things. The brunette knew that it might sound more than a little crazy, but she just didn’t want to question herself.

“Nothing serious, I mean she’s so hot, so cute, so funny. She’s smart and a loving person you know. The kind of person that makes you breakfast at evening just to make you feel good and she didn’t even know how to cook. She’s perfect Chris and I’m so dumb, I don’t even like girls but she’s something else.” Katie said as she was realizing that maybe she is more into girls that she thought.

“You like her”. Christen said and felt a shiver run down her spine glaring at Katie.

“I don’t Chris, I don’t know. When I talk with Tobin, it’s like I can be myself, she doesn’t judge you for what you think, even if it’s the most stupid thing in the world. That doesn’t mean anything right?” Katie said confused with a fake smile.

“Wow.” Christen said surprised. “I think you like her. But what about Da-“. Katie interrupted her before she can finish her phrase.

“What about him? I’m not cheating on him. I mean, of course I’d kiss her and god knows what else I’d like to do with her. But with a girl… Does it count like a cheat? I’m not marrying her or anything.” Katie shrugged raising her eyebrows and hands.

“Of course it counts Katie. What about if you really fall in love with her, or even worst. She falls in love with you. What about those nice feelings that you’re talking about, she seems sweet and caring and like everything’s was right in the universe”. Christen said without thinking, just visualizing those beautiful and sincere brown eyes.

“Christen Press, have you stalked her?”. Katie said as a matter of fact.

“Noo! I mean, yeah, but not really like a stalking thing. She’s everything you said but I-I like boys I don’t know. What do I know?” Christen said with a sigh.

“What’s going on?” Perry said with a questioning look staring directly Christen.

“Nothing.” Christen said fast.

“That doesn’t sound like ‘nothing’. What stupid ideas are you putting in Christen’s head again, Katie?” Perry said with an arrogant tone.

“Fuck off, Perry”. Katie said standing up and getting ready to leave. “I was leaving anyway.” Katie’s gaze settles on Christen and her eyes narrow. “Would you come with me outside to say goodbyes property?”.

“Okay”

“What the hell was that Chris? What’s going with Perry? Are you okay? You seemed very weird and like awkward when I got here”.

Christen stays silent. She could tell Katie was trying very hard to remain calm and collected. She wasn’t sure what Katie’s reaction would be if she said that Perry was acting very aggressive and kind of obsessed with her.

“What do you mean? Perry is a little tired, he’s overwhelmed with job stuff, don’t worry I’m okay.” Her eyes avoiding Katie’s.

“Okay, I’m here and I will always be. So, if you want to talk just call me. I’m sure Tobin has a lot of handsome surfers friends that we can introduce you.” Katie smiled cocky.

“Katie! I don’t thi- WAIT, did you say ‘WE’?” Christen scoffs.

Katie giggles “Yes I did, so what?”

“You are impossible. Anyway, it was great to see you again, Katie. And yes, I’d like to go out again.” Christen grins.

“See you later Chris, call me if you need ANYTHING”.

“See you around I guess.”

__

The next few days in Washington DC go by without a problem for Christen. Perry and her don’t text to each other. He was still in LA and Christen has always known Perry is a protective boyfriend, that’s why he was always calling her anywhere she was. This time there’s no phone calls or texts.

_Maybe it’s time._

__

“So, who is the lucky girl or… let me rephrase this, Is there any lucky girl in that heart of yours?”

“Nah, I’m just fine I guess?” Tobin says as convincingly as she can.

Katie nods, “Or boy, I don’t know” she shrugs.

Tobin grabs her phone and pretends to text someone, trying to avoid the conversation about her romantic life as long as possible. She knows it’s not a part of the documentary talking abut personal things but she feels that maybe talking off the record will help her to heal.

Tobin starts to stand up from the sand, the both of them have been surfing or in Katie’s case, trying to surf but Tobin didn’t care, she was happy to teach Katie some tricks.

Tobin sighs “Look, today was fun. You are funny and I really like talking to you but I don’t know if I’m ready, you know? Maybe we should talk about this later? It’s compl-“

“Tobin it’s totally cool. I didn’t want to intrude, seriously. I’ve spent a great day with you here. I’m sorry I shouldn’t ask. Come on, grab your stuff. Let’s go to eat something I’m starving.”

Tobin put her phone back on her pocket and nodded.

_Is this whole situation a little flirtatious? I have to keep it cool and professional around Katie. I hate you O’Hara._

<INCOMING FACETIME FROM CHRISTEN>

“Oh my god Tobin I’m sorry I have to take this call _._ It’s my best friend, come closer I want to present you as my new friend and please let’s make her believe I was crushing the waves as a professional surfer”.

“Okay.” Tobin groans and Katie pulled her impossibly closer.

**_“GUESS WHAT? I BROKE UP WITH PERR- “,_** Christen’s face was all red, she was blushing hard through the screen. She wasn’t ready to see Tobin’s face, that would be the last thing she imagined when she was calling Katie.

“OH MY- I’m sorry Chris”. Katie chuckles and put a hand in her mouth. Tobin didn’t even see Christen. The athlete tried to move away knowing that maybe they needed some privacy judging by Christen’s first comment. “Tobin, come here don’t run away let me introduce you to my very best friend Christen Press. Christen, this is Tobin Heath.”

_I’m so screwed._ Christen thought.

 _It can’t be._ Tobin thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Thank you again for reading, leave your comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new here and I'm learning english so be patience with me and my grammar. I promise I will give my best with this story. Don't be mad. I'll try to publish more than one chapter a week.  
> Ready to read your comments.  
> If you want to send me a message just for say hi, complaints, congrats or just feeling alone or sad, I’m looking forward reading you! Anyway, you can find me on tumblr @lorettadezarav


End file.
